After it All: The Reunion of Marcus and Thomas
by Chloe Weible
Summary: I set it up as a few years after Digimon Data Squad so everyone is a bit older. Marcus and Thomas decided to reunion though old feelings of Thomas betraying DDS were still there. They are hoping to become friends and soon new different feelings form.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and everything that relates to Digimon, it is not owned by the respected owners.

Chapter One: The Reunion

He couldn't believe he was really doing this. Marcus stuffed his hands in his pockets. Today was the reunion with Thomas. He walked steady down the sidewalk, a million thoughts running through his head. Why the hell was he doing this? It was years since he had seen Thomas and the flashbacks of their huge fight filled his mind. He wondered if Thomas changed since he knew he himself had changed. Marcus's once long brown hair was now cut to barely the top of his earlobe and he ditched the whole vest look years ago. His dark brown eyes glanced down at his outfit, the black t-shirt with the words 'Against Me!' on the front and a picture of a panther on the back, matching nicely with a pair of acid faded jeans in which a small rip on his left knee was forming. Marcus let out a small sigh as he looked down at his gray sneakers and saw their beaten-up form. He had them only for a month now and they were already in bad shape.

He jerked up his head quickly from his shoes as he was about to hit a street pole. Marcus quickly dodged the thing and then begins to slow his pace as he realized he was only a four shops away from the café where he was to meet Thomas. Marcus pulled his hands from his pockets and started to fiddle with his Digivice which hung on clip attached to one of his belt loops. Staring at the small gadget with its mix of red and white, he was a bit depressed that he had leave Agumon at home but safety was a factor as Thomas was still a threat in his mind plus Digimon were still not truly accepted yet. His meeting with Thomas soon came as he found himself standing in front of the café door.

With a deep sigh, he swing open the door and entered the café. Marcus paused near the door as he scanned the door for Thomas. There he was in the corner of the café, sitting in the last booth. He looked like hell. It wasn't shown by his clothes or anything but the look in his eyes. The once clear blue eyes were now dark then ever and slightly dull. He didn't like it so far.

Thomas was bended over a cup of coffee when he heard the door and looked up. His outer expression didn't change but you could sense he was shocked. He was very shocked. Marcus was far from what he expected to see. He expected to see Marcus the exact same, hair and all. Though he shouldn't say much as he changed as well, He grow an inch or some taller, he was extremely thin and a bit underweight. He had streaked his short blond hair with black highlights though the curved, neck-length blond hair was almost the same. Thomas was wearing all white, white long-sleeved T-shirt, white pants, and a pair of white dress shoes. He looked like almost an angel excluding the black streaks. Thomas fiddled with the rim of his cup as Marcus walked over and stared down at him. "I am surprised you are on time, Marcus." he said as he stared up at this long- lost comrade.

Marcus just smiled and slipped into the other side of the booth, looking over at Thomas. "Well as we both can see a few of our habits and other things have changed." he replied before his attention was taken away by a waitress who walked up to the table. "I can get an ice tea please. Make it unsweetened if you please." He said and smiled at the young girl before turning back to Thomas. "So...how have you been?" he begun, hoping to make some pleasant small talk the whole way. He didn't want start up a talk about the past which would probably start a fight and both of those would storm out. Not the best idea in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas stopped playing with the cup when Marcus asked how he had been

I know I just upload the first chapter yesterday but god I am dying to get the ideas I have for this started. Plus I just love Marcus and Thomas. Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Two: The Incident

Thomas stopped playing with the cup when Marcus asked how he had been. God would he say? He shouldn't lie though he didn't want to tell Marcus that he was going a bit poor. He disowned his family as normal and hates his low-end job as a club bartender. Thomas let out a small sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes locked with Marcus but only for a moment. "I guess you can say I am not living the rich and famous life. What about you?"

Marcus was taking a sip of his ice tea when he made a sound and begun to cough. "Sorry. I tried to talk while drinking." he commented before he run a hand through his hair and smiled at Taylor. "Average life, small and quiet apartment, no love life existed. Still a slacker you could say." He said with a shrug before leaning farther into the plastic covered booth seat. The two grew silent as they both mentally know they were lying to each other. Thomas nearly jumped out of his seat and make Marcus flinch when the waitress popped up, asking for lunch orders. Marcus ordered a small taco salad while Thomas got a ham and cheese sandwich.

After the girl leaved again, the table got silent again until Thomas shifted his feet under the table and accidentally kicked Marcus. Marcus just made a small sound and looked over at Thomas. "Sorry, that was my fault." Thomas said before he raised an eyebrow at Marcus's appearing grin. "Don't try to play footie with me, Thomas."

"What?" Thomas choked out as he grasped as he just blankly stared at Marcus. Marcus suddenly let out a laugh and almost fell out of his seat. "You are so funny, Thomas. I am just kidding." He rubbed a tear of joy from the corner of his eyes. Thomas let out a growl and shot back an evil glare at him. "You are still a dumb-ass. That is probably I got to swing the first fist so many years ago." He snapped. Marcus stopped laughing and glared back at Marcus. "I thought we were here to reunion, not fight." Marcus replied and smirked a little. "I thought not…I know this wouldn't work." Thomas slipped out of the booth and was about to leave. _Shit. Don't Leave, Thomas. _

Thomas was half-way to the door when he feel someone pulled his arm back and it sent him tumbling back and when he spin around to see the person, he tripped and was blinking down at the person. Marcus. "Wow you are bit clumsy, Thomas." Marcus said with a laugh as he just laid there. Thomas's face turned bright red and he scrambled off quickly. "Sorry." Thomas whispered before he tried to force down his expression though it was too late. Marcus just let out a laugh and was sitting up, rubbing the back of his skull. Marcus smiled over at Thomas who just recoiled farther from him until his eyes widen. Marcus followed his friend's eyes and saw the blood flowing from his knee. It was a small cut but Marcus knew how Thomas hated blood. Thump. "Thomas!" Marcus cried as Thomas's eyes rolled back and he hit the ground again.

_**An hour later **_

Marcus was sitting at the side of Thomas's bed, nurses and doctors running around the place. Someone had call 911 and they rushed the two even though it was minor. The doctor wanted Thomas to stay a bit longer to run some tests to see if he had any brain injuries since he did hit tile. Thomas begun to groan a little as he was half-awake and Marcus darted quickly to his side. Leaning over his friend, Marcus checked for signs of pain. That was when Thomas's hand clamped down on Marcus's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widen and he pulled quickly, backing up and landing his ass on the ground. _He had to be still asleep._ "Robert…" Thomas spoke out and was turning in his sleep. Marcus just touched his lips where Thomas's lips once were while staring up at him. "Who the hell is…" the communication clicked and out of some mental instinct, Marcus growled and hated who this Robert character was that kissed Thomas.

Realizing what he was doing, he just shook his head and wondered what just suddenly got into him. It all started when he first saw Thomas again. Even more, on the ground and looking like a idiot, these strange feelings were flowing through him. "After he wakes, I am leaving." He muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. Just I am been running around for the past few months and tension at the house here didn't help. Sorry it is so short, guys. I just decide to finish it quick and move on fast.

Chapter Three: The Confrontation

Thomas was beginning finally wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he didn't fully realize where he was. He looked around and found Marcus leaning against the bedside chair and was touching his lips over and over. Thomas's tongue run over his own lips and he felt something sticky on them like chap stick or lip gloss. He tasted the odd flavor and realized what happened. Marcus's same old Chap Stick was now on his lips and he knew he didn't ask to borrow some in the last few hours. Thomas let out a small gasp as he too run his finger over his lip twice before staring straight at Marcus. "What happened?"

At the sound of the question, Marcus looked up and then down at the floor. "It's nothing too important. You cracked your skull back at the café and we found ourselves here." Thomas shook his head and Marcus hated where it was leading. "No I meant what happened a few seconds ago when I was asleep. You look like you just saw a ghost or your dream prom date said yes, Marcus." Marcus's eyes widen and that just worried Thomas more. "You kissed me in your sleep. You thought I was someone else. Some Robert guy." Marcus said with his head hung low and was playing with one of his sneaker's laces. A small and almost silent grasp come out from Thomas before he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Are You Serious?" Marcus nodded. Thomas muttered a few curse words under his breath before he tried to get out off the bed. His feet slipped on the tile floor and just as he thought he would feel hard floor again, arms come around him and pulled him back on the bed. Marcus. "Don't get up for me. You cracked your skull pretty well and are probably still a bit dizzy." He said.

God how he loved that voice? Thomas wanted to wrap his arms around Marcus's neck and make out with him. Wait! What was he thinking?! His friend was his best friend who he turned into an enemy. He shouldn't even thinking about shaking the man's hand right now. Thomas knocked him back into his senses as he was helped back into bed. "Sorry. I forget that I was hurt." " You should be sorry. You scared me that for a second. "Marcus smiled and laughed a little. Marcus's smile weakened and he looked up as footsteps were heard.

There in the doorway, was a man holding flowers. He looked well-dressed with what seems like an Italian suit and brushed back black hair. His dark blue eyes and charming smile was the big hint that he was some type of rich dude or business man. "Robert." Thomas muttered. Marcus's smile faded as he look at this new figure in the room.


End file.
